Rapunzel's Tower
by crayonsteaseme
Summary: In Tamaki's attempt to reunite Fuyuki Ichikawa with his estranged sister, Natsuki, he brews up chaos in Kyouya's once peaceful life.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure you don't want some cake?" Honey asked as he gobbled down fat slices of strawberry shortcake.

"Hn."

"It's really good though! Isn't that right, Takashi?"

"Mm." Mori looked at the reluctant member their group project, a Fuyuki Ichikawa.

"I guess we should get back to work…but it's so much better with cake!" Honey chirped. "We've already analyzed the hypocrisy in Holden's character, wrote the paper, and created the PowerPoint. All that's left is the visual display."

"Hn," both Mori and Fuyuki grunted in response.

"Wow! It's already 4:30!"

Fuyuki jolted up from his seat.

"Is there something wrong, Fu-chan?"

"I have to go," he muttered quickly. He scrambled around the room gathering his folders and papers.

"Oh! Okay, how about you meet us in the Third Music Room tomorrow after classes to work on the project?"

"No."

"It's no intrusion, Fu-chan!"

"No."

"Are you embarrassed? It's okay, boys are allowed to enjoy the host club too!"

"No," he repeated insistently.

Honey wanted to press more, but Mori shook his head.

"Okay, then I'll call you and we can arrange something," Honey suggested.

"Hn."

Fuyuki continued to scramble about the room and ran out with his folders cradled poorly in his arms. As he ran, papers fluttered out of his folders.

"Fu-chan! You're dropping your papers!" But he was already out of sight.

Mori and Honey remained in the room, gathering the fallen papers.

"Fu-chan is certainly very busy," Honey said. "He always disappears at 4:30. You think he has a secret job that he's hiding?"

Mori shook his head. As he reached down to pick up the last piece of paper, he couldn't help but notice how it wasn't Fuyuki's handwriting.

"Isn't that a girl's handwriting?" Honey asked curiously. "Is it a love letter?"

* * *

"Ichikawa-senpai has a secret girlfriend!" Hikaru and Kaoru both shouted in shock before bursting into laughter.

"That's impossible!" Hikaru said as he laughed.

"He's the most boring person ever!" Kaoru added.

"Who'd want to date him?" they chimed together.

"You know nothing, about love you two devil twins!" Tamaki cried out. "Fuyuki-senpai and this girl are forever separated! Read this longing in her letter!"

"You read someone else's love letter?" Haruhi said with her eye twitching.

"Why, of course, Haruhi!"

"You know that it's a felony to read other people's mail, right?"

"Oooo, senpai's a criminal!" the twins teased.

Hikaru leaned towards Tamaki, "Were you looking for something juicy?"

"Tamaki's a pervert! Tamaki's a pervert!" they chanted as Tamaki flailed his arms and chased after them.

Nonetheless the letter was passed around to each host and read, Honey sighed into his chocolate cake, "This poor girl and Fuyuki, having to be apart."

"That's right, Honey-senpai!" Tamaki said. "We must reunite the couple! Time for Project: Reunite Fuyuki-senpai with his Princess!"

"Yeah!" the twins cheered as they posed with Tamaki.

"Isn't it problematic that we don't even know her name?" Haruhi noted.

"Mother! Who is this young maiden?"

Kyouya looked up from his Pineapple laptop with little interest. "If all we have to pursue this case is a letter with feminine handwriting, there is little I can do without using an unreasonable amount of money. I'm not interested in learning about Ichikawa-senpai's love life. This mission is not very beneficial to me. Therefore I will not waste my valuable resources to pursue this case."

"How could you be so cruel?! A young couple forced be apart because of their family, status, schools, but their pure love cannot be penetrated by this separation!" Tamaki cried out. "A real life Romeo and Juliet!"

"Did he just make all that up?" Haruhi asked.

The twins shrugged their shoulders.

"How are we so sure that this girl and Fuyuki are even a couple?" Haruhi asked. "Her letter seems to just ask how he is doing, wishing him good health, and hopes that he can visit."

"Haruhi, you have such little understanding of the purity and fragility of young maidens in love!" Tamaki cried out.

As he explained the delicacy of young maidens, he painted the imagery of a young girl leaning over a balcony of a lighthouse, basking in the light of sunset with crashing waves below her, writing a yearning letter.

"Why don't we follow Fu-chan tomorrow after school?" Honey suggested. "He leaves at 4:30 everyday after school.

"Great idea, Honey-senpai!" Tamaki chirped. "Tomorrow at 4:30, we begin Project: Reunite Fuyuki-senpai with his Princess!"

* * *

"Aren't we being extremely suspicious if we're tailing him in A GIANT LIMO?!" Haruhi cried out.

"Our mom has a giant fashion show in Tokyo and needed to use all the other cars as decoys," Hikaru said as he laid back down.

"She's always getting swamped by the paparazzi and fans," Kaoru added as he moved his controller rapidly, playing his video game.

It seemed almost like a normal host club outing. Hikaru and Kaoru were playing video games. Honey was eating boxes of cake, while Mori wiped his face and served the cake. Kyouya was writing in his black ledger book. Tamaki was as usual, all over the place.

"We're slowing down!" Tamaki noted. He placed sunglasses on his face to be more conspicuous as he rolled down the window. He stuck his bright blonde head out of the black limo.

"Fuyuki-senpai just got of the car," he whisper-shouted. "He's walking toward the gate of this house."

"We all know!" the twins cried and pulled his head back in.

Everyone except Kyouya pressed closer to the window and watched as Fuyuki spoke on the intercom and entered the gate.

"Why is he not driving up instead of walking up to the house?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah, that walk must be over a mile long," Hikaru commented.

"They must be having a secret rendezvous!" Tamaki cried. "With the gatekeeper serving as Juliet's nurse!"

Haruhi shook her head as the limo pulled up to the gate after Fuyuki and his car had disappeared into the distance.

"Wait, we followed him to the wrong place!" Hikaru shouted.

"Where are we?" Honey asked.

"The Ichikawa Summer Home," Kaoru read.

While everyone else was in a state of confusion, Kyouya stopped writing in his ledger.

"Why would someone visit their summer home every day?" Kaoru asked.

"Because Fuyuki-senpai is BORING!" Hikaru answered.

Kaoru sighed, "Just when we thought he'd be interesting."

"He had to disappoint us," Hikaru finished.

"What does he do in an empty summer home every day?" Tamaki pondered out loud. "AHA! It's empty! It's the PERFECT rendezvous location!"

"That's right!" the twins cheered.

"Let's go and tell them not to hide their love any longer!" Tamaki cried.

As Tamaki began to open the limo door, Kyouya reached over him swiftly and slammed the door shut loudly and firmly.

"What's wrong, mother? We have to help Fuyuki-senpai and his princess!"

"He's not dating anyone," Kyouya said affirmatively.

"Of course, he is! The letter was from a girl!"

"Yes, but the girl was his sister."

"HE HAS A SISTER!" Tamaki and the twins cried out.

"I never knew Fu-chan had a sister," Honey mused. "He never mentions her. There isn't another Ichikawa in all levels of Ouran Academy."

"Natsuki Ichikawa, 16 years of age. Second child of the Ichikawa Hotel Group. Considered a musical prodigy. She attended Ouran Elementary until the age of 4. Then she was removed and homeschooled."

"What happened when she was 4?" Tamaki asked.

Kyouya hesitated before continuing, "She got into a detrimental car accident."

The car became silent.

But the question on everyone's mind was finally asked by Haruhi, "What is she doing in a summer home all by herself?"


	2. Chapter 2

The host club waited outside the estate until Fuyuki walked through the gates. As the gate shut behind him, he leant back against it and breathed out.

As he stared at the ground, the host club, all except Kyouya, crept out of their car and swarmed him.

"Ichikawa-senpai!" Tamaki cried out.

Fuyuki jolted up in surprise and observed the group.

"The host club wants to help you reunite with your sister!" Tamaki chirped.

Fuyuki furrowed his eyebrow at the mention of the host club and said, "No."

"Don't you want to be able to spend time with your sister?" Honey asked, noting his distaste for the club.

"Why else would you drive out here every day to see her?" Tamaki added. "You clearly miss her and want her to be a part of your life. Whatever the reason, we will help."

"No, we're fine," Fuyuki said. His patience was running low as he scanned the area for his driver. As he looked about, he caught sight of the host club's not-very-subtle limo parked a block away.

And from the limo, Kyouya got out of the car.

Fuyuki clenched his fists tightly and stormed past the host club, in the middle of Tamaki's speech.

"Leave. Now." His words were venomous, which caught everyone's attention.

"Hello, Ichikawa-senpai," Kyouya responded coolly.

"You're not welcome here."

"We just wanted to help restore the relationship between you and your sister."

"Don't talk about her." The grip on his fists were tightening and shaking in rage.

"Rest assured that all of our intentions are good."

"You. Stay. The. Hell. Away. From. Her."

Fuyuki lunged at Kyouya, but Mori sensed it immediately and prevented the assault. Although Mori held on with a tight grip, Fuyuki continued to punch at the air near Kyouya. The speed and power behind the punches could be heard by rush of air.

"You fucking bastard! You stay the hell away from her! Hasn't she been through enough without you adding on more?!" Fuyuki's car pulled up and the driver quickly rushed out to try to soothe his employer.

"Ichikawa-sama, please calm down," the driver said. "Your parents request your appearance immediately."

Fuyuki stopped immediately and let out a harsh breath. He flung his arms out of Mori's grip and started to move towards the car.

"If you had any decency, you will never bother her again!" Fuyuki spat at Kyouya before he entered his car.

The host club stood in slight awe and curiosity as to what happened.

"I've never heard Fuyuki-senpai say so many words," Hikaru started to break the silence.

"So many curse words too," Kaoru added.

"IT WAS SOOOO COOL!" they cheered and pulled out a "Go Fuyuki-senpai" sign out of nowhere with flowers and confetti exploding everywhere.

"Kyouya-senpai, what did you do to the Ichikawa family?" Haruhi asked.

Kyouya didn't respond as expected. Instead he glanced over at the Ichikawa Summer Home with an interesting form of determination and strolled towards the gate. He dialed the numbers to the house.

"Kyouya, what are you doing?" Tamaki asked puzzled.

"Ichikawa Summer Home, who is speaking?" the gatekeeper's voice asked as all the cameras on the nearby gates swung to focus on the group of high school students.

"Hello, we are representatives from the Ouran Academy interested in speaking with Miss Ichikawa about re-entering Ouran Academy."

"Yes, that sounds well and all, but who is speaking?"

"Kyouya Ootori."

Upon hearing Kyouya's name, the gatekeeper immediately responded, "We respectfully decline, thank you for your interest in – "

Before he finished speaking, Kyouya cut in, "Tamaki Suoh is here representing the current headmaster of Ouran Academy, Yuzuru Suoh. It is of the utmost importance that Mister Suoh meets Miss Ichikawa to converse the further development of the Ouran Music Program as agreed in the Suoh-Ichikawa Agreement, drafted 12 years ago."

There was silence on the other end for over ten minutes. "As this is an agreement between the Ichikawa and Suoh families, only Suoh-sama is permitted access."

Tamaki then rushed over to the microphone. "Please sir, my name is Tamaki Suoh and I would like to insist the company of my colleagues."

"They serve no purpose within the agreement. They do not have permission to enter the property."

"It is of the utmost importance that my colleagues come," Tamaki persisted. "The Hitachiin twins will be ascertaining the style of Miss Ichikawa and identifying the best manner in which to intergrate her fashionably into Ouran Academy. Morinozuka-senpai and Haninozuka-senpai are both representatives from several Ouran athletic clubs and are very familiar with how to run programs. Ootori-san is the Vice-president of the Ouran Host Club and handles all financial and planning aspects of the club. He has a perfect understanding of how to integrate the further development of music program. Haruhi Fujioka is here to give the commoner perspective of Ouran."

Haruhi sighed in irritation at his statement about her understanding of the "commoner perspective." Once again, there was silence on the other end of the line.

Then the gates rolled open. The host club shuffled into the limo and sat in slight awe of Kyouya. Only slight awe because it was Kyouya. He could get into any building, no matter how much they didn't want him in there.

The host club shuffled out of the limo and a maid met them at the front. She bowed deeply as she half-heartedly said, "Welcome to the Ichikawa Summer Home."

"Thank you very much," Tamaki chirped. "I am Tamaki Suoh and I have brought my fellow host club members. We apologize for the inconvenience. From now on, we intend to call beforehand."

"It is no problem, Suoh-sama," the maid said as she escorted them into the home. "However, due to the timing, you have just missed our mistress's daily piano rehearsal. She only plays at 5pm sharp, which is why we did not wish for you to come."

Although she said that was the reason, there was a notable glare sent to Kyouya when she mentioned the lack of desire for the summer home entry.

Despite this, the host club gained some information about Fuyuki-san. He rushed to the summer home by 5pm every day just to listen to his younger sister practice the piano.

"Would it be possible for us to hold an additional piano practice today for this special occasion?" Kyouya asked with a glare over his glasses preventing the maid from reading his expression.

The maid furrowed her brow; "It would be strenuous for my mistress as she has recently come out of surgery a few days ago."

"Oh my, is she alright?" Tamaki asked with genuine concern.

The maid studied Tamaki for a bit before responding, "She is recovering well as this is not the first surgery she has undergone. If you do wish to hear her play a piece, I'll ask her if she'll be interested."

"Interested in what, Aya-chan?" a soft voice asked. The host club could hear the sound of tapping, getting louder and louder until a small girl with bandages wrapped around her eyes appeared, leaning against the wall by the stairwell.

She held a white cane in her left hand as she pressed her right hand against the wall. "Aya-chan, where are you?"

"I'm coming mistress," the maid rushed over and grabbed the girl's right arm, slowly removing the cane from her grip. "Mistress, we have several guests today from Ouran Academy."

The girl's face lit up with a bright smile. "Oh, I'm very excited to hear we have guests! My name is Natsuki Ichikawa, it is nice to meet you." She bowed.

"Hello, my name is Tamaki Suoh!" Tamaki chirped.

"Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachin."

"Hi Na-chan~! My name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but everyone calls me Honey~ ! And this is Takashi Morinozuka."

"Hn."

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka."

Everyone turned to Kyouya, anticipating the girl's reaction to his presence. They already knew that Fuyuki and the maid couldn't stand him.

"Hello Ichikawa-san, we've met before," Kyouya simply stated.

There was a pause. Natsuki's smile dropped. She seemed utterly surprised. She tried to move forward towards Kyouya, but was restrained by the maid.

"Kyo, is that you?" she asked as an even bigger smile spread itself across her face.

"Yes, we've come to discuss the development of the music program at Ouran Academy as drafted in the Suoh-Ichikawa Agreement," Kyouya said.

"Oh," Natsuki said with a tone of disappointment. Then her smile returned immediately, "Would you like to hear me play the piano then?"

"Ichikawa-sama, you've already played," the maid persisted. "You need to rest."

"But Aya-chan, there are guests," Natsuki chirped. "It isn't very often that this occurs. A little more practice wouldn't be a bad thing. Please, Aya-chan."

The host club members, excluding Haruhi took in the odd site. It was uncommon for someone of Natsuki's status to be pleading her maid to do as she pleased.

The maid held a stern face before allowing it to soften. "Okay, but only for half an hour."

"I'm so excited! Thank you, Aya-chan!"

The maid sighed as she faced the host club, "Please follow me to the music room."

The host club took in an eyeful of the luxurious summer home. Large spacious rooms with marble floors lining the entire building. However, Haruhi could only think about one thing. How lonely it must be to live in such a large building by yourself. She couldn't imagine being a blind girl moving around the large empty hallways.

As they climbed up the white marble staircase, Natsuki used the maid and the wood and iron railing to maneuver up. "We're going to our second music room, do you have any requests?"

"How about a duet?" Tamaki suggested. "We can start with Mozart's _Sonata in F major, K. 497_."

"Sounds lovely, do you play often?" Natsuki asked. As Tamaki and Natsuki chatted about music, a calming environment was created. Hikaru and Kaoru bragged to Natsuki about how magical their "boss" was on the piano and she'd never hear anything to compare it to. Honey asked the maid if it would be possible to bring some cakes into the room as they played music. Everyone seemed to get more comfortable despite the hostile treatment, all except for Kyouya.

They entered the large music room, which seemed to be furnished with all the instruments they could ever imagine. While the pianos and organs took the center of the room, the other smaller instruments were located in the corners of the room, organized by their classification. The northwest corner held the string instruments, the northeast with brass instruments, southwest with percussion instruments, and southeast with woodwind instruments.

Natsuki and Tamaki sat together playing piano piece after piano piece. As they finished their third piece, _Scheherazade, Op 35_, Kyouya spoke at last.

"As I recall from primary school, in addition to being a talented musician, Ichikawa-san is also a talented original songstress," Kyouya said glancing at the girl.

Natsuki beamed at the direction of his voice. "You have an excellent memory, Kyo-kun. I have been working on a few songs lately."

Then her maid interjected, "Ichikawa-sama, it's been well over half an hour. It's time for you to rest."

"Please Aya-chan, just one. It'll be very quick." Not waiting for a response, Natsuki stood up and trekked across to the northwestern portion of the room without any guidance. She reached out her hands and ran her hands along the wall of instruments. She stopped when she touched an acoustic guitar.

She pulled down the guitar and immediately turned to move southward. She grabbed a tambourine and sat down on a perch in the percussion section. She placed the tambourine beneath her foot and tuned the guitar to her liking.

There was a noticeable pause between the time she finished tuning and the time she began strumming, worrying her maid.

"I've just recently started writing this song," Natsuki said. "So I apologize for any stumbles I may have."

She then tucked her head down and began to sing, "_I want to be my own light that fills up this room, you don't got to flip that switch for me. I want to be my own light that fills this room_." She began to tap her foot, which pressed down the tambourine and released, created a drum-like sound of beat with symbols.

"_I won't expect you to be chivalrous to me. I won't expect you to do anything for me. I won't paint pretty pictures in my head, that way I won't be disappointed. I won't expect you to put down your life for me. I won't expect you to even call me pretty. I won't replay moments in my head, that way I won't be disappointed._"

Then in the middle of the song, her maid swept in and pried away the guitar.

"I think the students have heard enough," she said as she placed the guitar on the ground.

"The song was quite lovely, we'd like to hear more of it if possible," Tamaki said standing up from his position at the piano.

"No more today," the maid insisted as she helped Natsuki to her feet, but shielded any visual of her. "She has strained herself too much as it is. I have send someone to come and escort you all out."

And with that, the maid disappeared with Natsuki. Tamaki sighed and sat back down on the piano bench. Then something on the ivory keys caught his attention.

"Well, that was rather rude," Hikaru stated matter of factly.

"Yeah, she was a pretty good singer," Kaoru said, "She didn't even have a Japanese accent when she sang."

"I think there was something wrong," Haruhi said.

"She's sick," Tamaki said simply. The host club members spun around and stared at him with confused faces. "She was bleeding during our performance." He gestured towards the red droplet on the ivory keys of the piano.

Immediately the host club members noted a larger puddle near the percussion section perch.

The host club was escorted out of the Ichikawa Summer Home. No one knew what to say. They all piled into the limo and began to drive off.

"Let's begin Project: Reunite Fuyuki-senpai with his Sister~" Tamaki chirped breaking the silence.

"Why can't we ever stay out of other people's business?" Haruhi responded. "Clearly, their family is going through a personal problem and we should respect them enough to let them deal with it on their own."

"I would hardly consider locking away one of their children 'dealing with it,' " Hikaru retorted.

"They don't want to lock her away," Tamaki said. His gaze kept out the window. "The dedication that Fuyuki-senpai has to to his sister is incredible. No matter the situation he comes to see her every day at 5pm."

"But Na-chan doesn't know Fu-chan comes everyday," Honey said. "Na-chan looked so excited to hear there were guests as though she's never had a visitor."

"And that is why we have to reunite them!" Tamaki cheered jolting up in the limo, shaking the car a bit. "Let's begin Project: Reunite Fuyuki-senpair with his Sister!"

* * *

Song: This Room by Cassandra Farrar + the Left Brains


	3. Chapter 3

After the encounter, Tamaki made an effort to go to the Ichikawa Summer Home twice a week. Every Tuesday and Thursday, he went there at 3pm and played piano with Natsuki. Then Tamaki would start a conversation.

He didn't approach it an over the top way, just a slow comfortable conversation. They would talk about everything from music to philosophy to school. It was warm and comfortable.

Then one day, Natsuki changed it up. As they were in the middle of playing _Brahms Waltzes op. 39_, she said, "What are people at Ouran like?"

Tamaki hesitated before responding, "Everyone is incredibly kind and hardworking. It's a great environment to learn and grow into adulthood. Is there anyone in particular that you want to know more about?"

She kept quiet and focused on playing a bit before gathering her courage, "What kind of man is my brother?"

"Well," Tamaki began. "I don't know Fuyuki-senpai very well. But from what I know, he is a kind and caring person. He puts all his heart into ensuring the ones he cares about are well, even if they don't realize it."

Natsuki smiled. "Is he happy?"

"I think that he is content, but there is a huge part of his life missing." As Tamaki and Natsuki finished the piece, he continued, "Would you like to attend Ouran?"

Natsuki pulled her hands away from the ivory keys and tucked them away under the piano. "I can't."

"Why not?"

She looked around the room before mumbling, "I'm not allowed to leave the Summer Home."

"You're allowed to do as you wish if that is what makes you happy," Tamaki said. He noticed Natsuki's hesitant face. "But if it'll ease your heart, the Suoh-Ichikawa Agreement that our parents drafted has a clause requiring you to attend Ouran High School, which I would like to activate now."

She didn't respond immediately. Her hands reached out to her bandages. "I can't go to Ouran."

"Don't worry about that," Tamaki said. "We have already found the perfect tutor for you if you do fall behind, but based on your academic records, it's impossible."

She could feel Tamaki's warm aura exuding out of his core. He meant every word he said, but she just didn't feel comfortable with the idea.

"I shouldn't."

"Why not?"

She stood up from the piano and walked a few paces away. "I make people sad." Sensing Tamaki's desire to protest, she corrected herself, "…my condition makes people sad. I don't want people to be sad. It's better for me to stay here."

"It's not better for anyone to be isolated from everyone they care about," Tamaki said. "You keep thinking of others before yourself. Every time I ask you for your opinion, you say you can't. I want to know what you want."

Natsuki jolted when she felt Tamaki grasp both her hands. The informal contact made the blood in her body rush to her face. She bowed her head downward to hide her face.

"All you have to do," Tamaki started as he moved both her hands into his left and moved his right hand under her chin. "Is tell me what **you** want." He applied a gentle and supportive press in his grip.

"I…I want…" Natsuki mustered the courage from within and swallowed hard before shouting, "I want to go to Ouran!"

Tamaki smiled warmly as he wrapped his arms around a weakened Natsuki, who had overexerted herself.

"Your wish is my command, _princess_."

* * *

Natsuki twiddled her fingers as she sat silently. There were so many thoughts swirling in her head. She didn't know where to begin.

"Miss, we've arrived," her driver announced as he pulled the car to a halt. As soon as the car came to a complete stop, Natsuki felt a breeze from her car door being opened. It was too quickly opened to have been her driver.

"Hello, Miss Ichikawa," the smooth voice of Kyouya Ootori flowed into her ears, instilling a smile on her face. "May I help you out of your car?"

Natsuki swung her feet out of the car and patted the air with her hands, hoping to make contact with Kyouya's palms. Eventually she did and Kyouya helped her out of her car and onto the sidewalk.

"Miss, here is your cane and your backpack," her driver said.

"I will be holding Miss Ichikawa's bag for her," Kyouya stated. The driver wearily sized up Kyouya, but grudgingly surrendered the bag to him.

He turned his attentions back to Natsuki. Surprising to Kyouya, the driver held Natsuki's hand with both hands and a bowed hand as he gave her the cane. As he placed the white cane into her hands, he looked at her sincerely and said, "Have a wonderful day at school. I know you'll make many friends."

"Please eat Ayame-san's bento box," he added. "She spent all morning making it. It has a lot of nutrients, so it will help keep your strength up."

"Nobu-san, you don't have to worry about me," Natsuki said. "I promise to call if anything happens. Thank you for driving me." She felt Kyouya wrap her left arm around his right arm.

"We should start heading into class, we don't want to be late on your first day, now do we?" Kyouya said. As soon as Natsuki nodded her head, Kyouya began guiding her at a quick pace towards the school.

Nobu stood there by the Ichikawa car, staring as his mistress disappeared into the school. He sighed.

Whenever he looked at Natsuki, he just saw the curious little girl 12 years ago that he took care of day in and day out. He didn't want to see the day that someone would hurt her beyond repair. But here he was watching her enter the ultimate source of manipulation, the home court of rich children with too much free time, the legendary Ouran Academy.

* * *

Natsuki felt herself becoming more and more with enchanted with Ouran. She could feel it overwhelming her senses. When she attended Ouran, she didn't remember it being so wonderful.

Did the primary school division have the sweet smell of roses drifting throughout the campus or was this reserved only for the high school? Was the uniform just as soft and velvety on her skin? Did everything have such a beautiful sound?

The air was filled with a sweetness that she couldn't even find in her private rose gardens. The sounds of fluttering dove wings and running water of fountains filled her ears. As they entered the hallway, the sounds of hallway chatter and steps of people built a lovely rhythm that she didn't even know she missed about school.

"Kyouya-senpai, who is this?" a feminine voice asked.

"This is Natsuki Ichikawa," Kyouya said in his host voice. "Miss Ichikawa will be transferring to Ouran's 2A class."

"Is that true?" another feminine voice chimed in. Before Natsuki knew it, she was unraveled from Kyouya's arm and surrounded by a group of Ouran students. They were all chirping around her, so much she could barely pick up all their words.

"Welcome to Ouran!"

"How do you like the school?"

"Your hair is so pretty! How'd you get it so black and shiny?"

"You look very nice in your uniform!"

"Please let me know if you ever need help getting around."

"You should join the gardening club!"

"No, choir is much more interesting!"

"Are you related to Fuyuki-senpai?"

Her ears perked and she turned her head towards the voice that uttered the name she was looking for. "Do you know him?" she asked.

As Natsuki spoke with the girls who were curious about the host club's new project, Kyouya kept an eye on the attention they were drawing. He couldn't but be drawn to certain voices.

"Wow, her voice was pretty cute," one of the boys at the sidelines whispered to his friend. Kyouya glanced at the two, Mamoru Kondo of class 2B and Hiroaki Tanaka of class 3C.

"Yeah, she kind of looks like Snow White," the friend responded. "You'd think she'll go out with me?"

The Kondo family runs several clothing factories, not very substantial. The Tanaka family owns a reasonably successful film company, but has not produced a blockbuster in over a decade.

In other words, unsuitable for Natsuki.

So Kyouya quickly reached out for Natsuki and interlocked their arms again, "Please ladies, don't overwhelm Miss Ichikawa. She'd love to befriend you all in the Third Music Room this afternoon."

"It was very nice to meet you all," Natsuki said as she bowed her head respectfully. Her ears picked up several high-pitched noises that were emitted from the girls, something that sounded like squeals. It made her worried about their health, but Kyouya was pulling her too far away to ask.

Kyouya escorted Natsuki to the 2A classroom and sat her down at the desk next to his. He opened her bag and began to place her textbooks and pencils on her desk accordingly.

"Your textbooks are organized alphabetically at 9 o'clock, your pencil at 3 o'clock, spare parchment at 1 o'clock," Kyouya informed her. "I'll be in the desk to your left, so feel free to ask me if you have any questions."

Natsuki ran her hands along her desk, familiarizing herself with what Kyouya said.

"This is perfect," she gushed. "Thank you for escorting me to class and introducing me to so many people, Kyo."

"It was no problem as it is simply my duty as Class President, Miss Ichikawa," Kyouya replied coolly.

Natsuki twiddled her index fingers underneath the desk, "I see." She tucked loose strands of her black hair behind her ear and revealed a warm smile. "Nonetheless, I want to say thank you. It's really nice to be in school."

"Well, we're glad to hear that," Kyouya said. "You've made quite the impression on the students already. Now it is time to make the impression permanent." The phrasing of the words troubled Natsuki. "As you have returned to Ouran to further the music program, we'd like to invite you to perform in at the Ouran Host Club meeting this afternoon."

"I'll be performing today?" she asked.

"Yes, at the host club," Kyouya said.

"I haven't prepared a piece."

"I'm sure you'll be able to pull something from your repertoire."

"Why am I performing in the host club? Is it equipped for a musical performance?"

"The host club is located in the Third Music Room. As one of the most popular clubs at Ouran, it gathers at least 65% of the student body to each of its meetings. It'll be a great way to introduce you to everyone."

He looked down at the shorter girl. She didn't seem very interested in what he said.

"Any mention of the host club will guarantee the presence of your brother," he added. He took note that a smile that snuck onto her face.

* * *

"Fuyuki,"

"Hn," Fuyuki grunted as he read his economics textbook. He usually spent his free time studying when he wasn't in class. Actually, if it wasn't for Kuze, Fuyuki would've never joined the American Football Club.

"Did you hear about the new transfer student?" Kuze continued, accustomed to Fuyuki's lack of interest. He casually tossed a football and caught it as he spoke.

"Some boys think she's pretty cute. They keep going on and on about how gentle she is with her words and how shiny her hair is."

"Mm."

Kuze caught the football mid-air and held it in his lap. "I mean, I have nothing against girls with disabilities. But I don't see myself dating a blind girl."

"What?" Fuyuki asked. He looked up from his economics book.

"Of course that catches the chivalrous Fuyuki's attention," Kuze said pleased with the new attention. "The new transfer student is blind. Actually, there's a rumor going around campus."

"About?"

"They say she's your sister, but that's imposs – " Kuze was interrupted with Fuyuki jolting up from his seated position, launching his textbooks in the process.

"Where is she?"

"I don't know," Kuze said. "Probably at the host club. She walked in with Ootori."

Immediately upon hearing the name, Fuyuki ran off to find the Third Music Room.

Kuze sat by the fountain by himself. "Huh, guess it wasn't a rumor."

* * *

Classes today went by well enough. Everyone was very friendly and kind to her, but she couldn't help but notice the whispers during the breaks between classes.

She hadn't anticipated that Kyouya and Tamaki would be so popular. But it made perfect sense. Tamaki had a warm aura, matched with a bubbly personality that made it easy to adore him.

But Kyouya's different. There was some sort of magical power than Kyouya had over everyone. They all adored him. Of course, he had that power in primary school as well. Kyouya always knew exactly what to say.

Natsuki was glad he was popular. If anyone deserved to have many friends, it would be Kyouya. She felt very lucky to have him in her life again. Kyouya was always very kind to her when they were younger. Maybe she could utilize this opportunity to ask him for his forgiveness…

"How'd you get into Ouran?" a sharp feminine voice asked, interrupting Natsuki's thoughts. Her voice was sharp. Maybe a first soprano with a bit of training.

Natsuki shook out of her train of thought, forgetting the question. "I'm sorry?"

"How'd you get into Ouran?" the girl repeated. Her voice softened a bit as she continued, "I mean, you're blind. There are clearly better schools that are catered for _people like you_. So why are you attending Ouran?"

Natsuki paused. It was a loaded question. She didn't know how to respond. "I think…Ouran is a…nice school to attend."

"There are many other nice schools that will be better suited for you," the girl persisted. "What makes Ouran unique is our attractive host club. Don't deny it! Everyone saw you scrolling in with linked arms to _our_ Kyouya!"

"I didn't come to Ouran for the host club," Natsuki responded.

"So you didn't come to Ouran to meet Kyouya?" she pressed.

Natsuki kept silent.

"You aren't denying it! Clearly, you're using your disability to draw in the host club's attention through Tamaki's compassion. Now the host club is following orders to integrate you into the school."

"You really don't have anything to say?" another feminine voice chimed in. It was less softer, deeper, a first alto.

"I am not interested in dating anyone," Natsuki said, "I don't even know how Tamaki found me. He just showed up in my home one day, wanting me to fulfill some sort of music contract."

"If you're such a talented musician, why haven't we heard any of your work?" the first girl asked. "I think you're lying. We know nothing about you. You might not even be Ichikawa-senpai's sister. If you have any sort of conscience, you will remove yourself from the company of the host club. You're wasting their kindness."

The clutter of footsteps informed Natsuki that she stormed off in frustration.

After that interaction, Natsuki began to think more and more about everything. Then she began to worry that it was a bad idea to have come to Ouran.

Tamaki could be helping other people. She was fine before. She was content. She didn't need to cause so much trouble.

It'll be good for her to leave after today.

As soon as classes ended, Kyouya escorted her to the Third Music Room.

She sat at the piano with her hands clasped between her legs. She didn't know what people were interested in. Did they want a classical piano melody? Did they want a song with words? If she played an original song, would they even like it? She probably isn't even very good.

Then she heard someone hit a key.

"Pick a song that starts with that note," Kyouya said. He turned away from her and faced the surrounding customers.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for attending our meeting," Kyouya announced. "For today's meeting, we have a special treat. We have been very fortunate to have Miss Natsuki Ichikawa agree to perform publicly for the first time in almost 12 years. Miss Ichikawa is a known master songstress. We'd like you all to have fun and hit a piano key at random. Miss Ichikawa will pull up a song from her repertoire that starts with that key. Please enjoy the performance."

The room filled with polite applause as Natsuki found a slow original song in her head.

She unclasped her hands and touched the ivory keys. Familiarizing herself with it. Then she began to play a simple melody.

"_I know you're somewhere out there, somewhere far away_," she sang. "_I want you back, I want you back. My neighbors think I'm crazy, but they don't understand. You're all I have, you're all I have._"

Natsuki heard a loud noise, but continued playing. Fuyuki had thrown open the doors of the Third Music Room, ready to fight anyone in there. But the first thing he saw was his Natsuki sitting under a spotlight, playing the piano.

"_At night, when the stars light up my room, I sit by myself. Talking to the moon, trying to get to you in hopes you're on the other side, talking to me too. Or am I a fool, who sits alone, talking to the moon?_"

She stopped when two arms pulled her up from the piano bench and spun her away. Before she could react, the perpetrator pulled her into an embrace.

"What are you doing here?" Fuyuki's voice traveled to her ears. It was deeper than what she remembered. But it was Fuyuki's voice through and through.

"Looking for you," she said relaxing into the embrace.

* * *

"Talking to the Moon" by Bruno Mars


End file.
